Shedinja
|} Shedinja (Japanese: ヌケニン Nukenin) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is considered a "special" evolution of , appearing only when Nincada evolves into , starting at level 20, and there is an extra space in the player's party and the player has an extra regular . An extra Poké Ball is not necessary to obtain Shedinja in Generation III. Biology Shedinja is a Pokémon based on a cicada's shed exoskeleton. Most of its body is light brown, but the abdomen is gray. It has four protrusions on its underside instead of legs; the top pair is brown, while the lower is gray. There are round protrusions on the side of its head with narrow slits for eyes. Two lines encircle its abdomen and a white halo floats above its head. On its back is a pair of tattered wings divided into three wingtips. A hole between its wings reveals that its body completely hollow and dark, as it possesses no internal organs. It is said that looking into this empty space will steal one's spirit. Its shell is very hard, which gives it strong defense but renders it incapable of movement. It does not breathe and floats without moving its wings. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances Shedinja made its debut appearance in The Princess and the Togepi under the ownership of Colonel Hansen. It also appeared in A Togepi Mirage!. Minor appearances A Shedinja belonging to a competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival made a cameo in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and made its appearance in Deceit and Assist. A 's Shedinja also appeared in The Saffron Con. A 's Shedinja appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shedinja first appeared when Aqua Admin Amber, having been deprived of his Pokémon after being abandoned by Archie, borrows a Nincada from his comrade Shelly, which then immediately evolves into a , putting Wattson in quite a pinch with the incredible speed it gained by the minute. Although the old Gym Leader eventually managed to defeat it, a Shedinja formed from the shell Ninjask shed and attacked him from behind, sending him sinking into the ocean. Several more volumes down the line, both and used Shedinja to exploit its Wonder Guard Ability, as well as the fact that it has one base HP, requiring no items to resuscitate itself. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries evolves. This bizarre Pokémon is entirely immobile - it doesn't even breathe.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations with extra slot in party}} with extra slot in party}} |} |} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} }} |} |} |} |} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} with extra slot in party and spare Poké Ball}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Automatic on obtaining }} |area=Secret Storage 19, Endless Level 33, Forever Level 33, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch, Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 457}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 1 Shedinja|English|United States|50|October 18 to 24, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Shedinja}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Shedinja can also be damaged by and any of the Shadow moves from Pokémon Colosseum and . The moves , , and can hit Shedinja prior to Generation V. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, the standard A-button tackle will do one HP damage. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, foe Shedinja always has a maximum of 5 HP, whereas in Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, foe Shedinja always has a maximum of 10 HP. However, as a team member, Shedinja's HP is not capped. Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Note: The Poké Ball has to be a regular Poké Ball. ''Note: In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Shedinja will not be mentioned when evolving Nincada, but will subsequently appear in 's Assembly. Sprites Trivia * From Generation IV onwards, a basic (a requirement for evolution) is removed from the bag upon evolution to produce a Shedinja. In Generation III, Shedinja instead copied the ball Nincada was in; this is the only legitimate way to get a Shedinja in a non-standard Poké Ball. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Shedinja. * Shedinja has the lowest base stat total of all fully evolved Pokémon and all Pokémon, including the lowest base among Ghost-type Pokémon. ** Shedinja is also the only evolved Pokémon that has a lower base stat total than its . ** It has the lowest average stat of any evolved Pokémon as well. ** It is the only Ghost-type Pokémon to have a unique base stat total. * Shedinja is one of only three Pokémon (other than baby Pokémon) to have a different Egg Group than its evolutionary relatives, being in the while and are in the . It cannot breed normally with Mineral group Pokémon either way, however, as it , and it can only breed with . The other two Pokémon that share this trait are and , which are both in the group. * Shedinja inherits the same personality value, s, s, OT and ID number as the Nincada that shed it. Among other things, due to keeping the same personality value, if the Nincada was , Shedinja will be Shiny as well. * The Shedinja shed from a Nincada has no nickname, and the player is not given an opportunity to nickname it. The only way to give Shedinja a nickname is for the Nincada's original Trainer to take it to a Name Rater. * Shedinja's Ability ( ) renders it immune to 13 of 18 attack types, the most of any Pokémon; four of these immunities (to , , , and ) are entirely unique to Shedinja. This also gives it a few further distinctions: ** Even if it is affected by or , Shedinja is still immune to and attacks. ** Shedinja is immune to all one-hit knockout moves, unless a Pokémon with uses or . ** If is used to make Shedinja a type, it will have immunities to 16 of 18 attack types. * Prior to Generation V, if Nincada learns a move upon evolving into , Shedinja will also know this move. This means that Shedinja can learn any of Ninjask's level up moves starting at level 20, but only the ones learned at the same level. In Generation V, Shedinja starts with the moves Nincada knew prior to evolution. * Shedinja is the only genderless Pokémon that can learn Egg moves (as a Nincada). However, and could also learn moves via breeding in Gold and Silver. * If the Nincada that the Shedinja evolved from has Pokérus, the Shedinja will have it as well. * Even though looking into the crack on Shedinja's back is said to steal one's spirit, all of Shedinja's back sprites display it perfectly, yet no negative effects happen to the in-game. * In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, wild Shedinja will spawn on any tile where a wild Nincada was defeated after several turns have passed. They move once every two turns and do not attack. Additionally, other wild Pokémon will try to attack the wild Shedinja if they are nearby, allowing them to evolve without defeating the player or their allies if they succeed in causing it to faint. 1 HP trivia Shedinja has many unique characteristics derived from the fact that it has only 1 HP: * Shedinja is the only Pokémon to have a stat not calculated by the standard formula; if it were, Shedinja would have at least 11 HP even at level 1. * Shedinja is the only Pokémon who cannot gain any additional HP s. Ironically, Shedinja gives 2 HP EVs when defeated in battle. ** In Generation VI, s in HP can be earned from Super Training, though they have no effect for Shedinja. * Having only 1 HP, Shedinja's and stats normally have no practical purpose in battle. However, if Shedinja receives a through Baton Pass, its Defense and Special Defense are factored into damage the substitute takes. Shedinja's Defense and Special Defense stats also become relevant if a Pokémon uses on it or if Shedinja uses (via ). * From Generation IV onward, Shedinja is the only Pokémon that can knock itself out from full health with the recoil damage from . * Outside of battle, Shedinja immediately recovers from after four steps in Generation IV onwards; in Generation III it will immediately faint after four steps. * Despite it being able to learn and , they will always fail; consequently, the only way Shedinja can have a substitute is via . If Shedinja were to use , it would faint as a result (because Curse always takes at least 1 HP from a Ghost-type user). * If Shedinja uses (via Mimic), it will cut the target's HP in half, similarly to . * Shedinja is the only Pokémon that has its HP restored to maximum when leveled up with a (prior to Generation VI) or revived with a . * In Generation V onward, if a Shedinja has (for example, being hit by followed by with something with Sturdy) it can survive any direct attack and only indirect damage will be able to damage it. Origin It is based on the that s leave behind when they finish their into adults. Concerning its species' ninja theme, it also appears to be a reference to the fabled ninjutsu technique 空蝉 utsusemi, where a ninja uses a dummy or replica of itself to evade and escape from threats, and where its namesake also alludes to the cast off shed husk of a cicada. It may also be based on a guardian angel, due to the halo-like object floating above its head. Its Ability probably alludes to this. Name origin Shedinja is a combination of shed (to cast off skin or exoskeleton) and . Nukenin is a pun on 抜け忍 nukenin, a term for ninja who have abandoned their clan and lord. It also combines 抜け殻 nukegara (casting off skin) and ninja. In other languages , from and ninja |fr=Munja|frmeaning=From and ninja |es=Shedinja|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ninjatom|demeaning=From Ninja and Phantom |it=Shedinja|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=껍질몬 Kkubjilmon|komeaning=From and monster |zh_cmn=脫殼忍者 / 脱壳忍者 Tuōkérěnzhě|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shedding ninja". May also be from |hi=शेडिंजा Shedinja|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Ninjatom fr:Munja it:Shedinja ja:ヌケニン pl:Shedinja zh:脱壳忍者